leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-25809175-20150807020938/@comment-25809175-20150807111400
@Odaswifteye You missed my point, I did not say I wanted her to be untergetable again, so no reason to bring Yi into this, what I meant was blade waltz was very iconic of her, and along with double q, proveded the whole fantasy of her dancing around her enemies. Not sure if you misunderstood me or if Im misunderstanding what you meant, but I also didnt mean resetting the vital, I meant resetting her q, as you yourself stated the q is already on a pretty short cooldown, so it may not make that much of a difference, but it would provide small tweaks that I feel would be an improvement, for one it would make it easier to hit all four vitals during a teamfight by continually dashing around the enemy, which again, I feel represents the whole dancing around enemies fantasy that used to be her iconic theme better, it would also allowh her to dash in and out, at the cost of her q going on a full cooldown, it would reward you for hitting vitals and encourage you to dash around the enemy with q to hit them. Overall, to me at least, it feels like it would be more fun and engaging. Particularly if vitals always appeared on the opposie side of Fiora, thuse requiring the repositioning to hit the vital, which I feel makes sense as an enemy would be more likely to leave their vitals unguarded when theyre facing away from her. Lastly her passive's interaction with q is something that I would change a little in a similar way to make it so the first vital you proc dealt less damage but it increased with each subsequent one to a cap of 4, which I would reward you for continually hitting vitals, would synergize with her ult as you would get all 4 vitals at once to help you reach the cap on it, it would make sense for an enemy to take more damage with every new vital that was hit, would give Fiora an edge the longer she fought an enemy, and again represent the whole master duelist dancing around her enemies theme. You are absolutely right about allies helping Fiora being thematically off though, I did not stop to consider that, so yeah, no arguments there, it does not fit at all. Personally I feel that the AS/MS buff after killing the Grand Challenge target makes more sense as a reward than a heal, to me the heal feels just flat out thematically off, I could see a AS/MS buff as her inspiring her allies with her victory and thus giving them increased AS/MS, but getting an aoe heal for killing someone just doesnt make sense to me, That may just be me though. I actually agree that it makes more sense for her get the buff at the start too, like gettingt the buff, or part of iit, at the start of the challenge, and upon completion extending it to nearby allies, but honestly that just feels too op I agree with the change in her identity being a big reason people are having trouble with her, it could very well be that shell find her own niche once we all figure out how to play her according to her new role, but as far as her rework goes these are definitely aspects of it that I feel could do with some tweaking to make her both more fun and in tune with her theme.